


Terrible Lie

by tigrina



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrina/pseuds/tigrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dragon Age 2 ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Lie

The soft sound of bare feet walking on sand broke the silence.

Hawke sat on the beach, staring at the waves reflecting the moonlight.

The sound of footsteps grew closer till they stopped.

"Mind if I join you?" Fenris asked.

Hawke shrugged.

Fenris sat down next to Hawke, watching the waves reaching the beach over and over again.

"We have to leave before dawn," Hawke said softly. "Someone told the Templars I am a bloodmage."

"You are not," Fenris said, clearly annoyed, "Can't they just leave the one decent mage alone?"

Hawke shrugged. "Templars on my tail are no good."

"True," Fenris said, "Who told them?"

"I don't know," Hawke replied.

Fenris stared hard at Hawke. "So we don't know if they will follow us?"

"Sadly, no," Hawke said.

Fenris sighed, got up and went back to their camp, to pack their things.

Hawke kept staring at the sea till the light of dawn hit the horizon.

_I do know, Fenris. You would visit them and find out they spoke the truth. I'm sorry._


End file.
